Scotland x Country Reader
by Rage-Dayie-Watson
Summary: This is a reader insert! This was my first reader insert, so I decided to post it on here... Hetalia! Scottie needs more attention, and I'm going to give it to him!


Hello~  
I'm just going to warn you now that this is the first time I've ever written fan-fiction... so it probably sucks... bad. Anyways, I hope you enjoy~!

You sighed. Once again you got stuck in a world meeting. As per the usual, everyone was fighting and Germany was _trying_ to keep them under control. Normally, you'd have taken this time to nap, but America wouldn't leave you alone long enough for you to fall into such a slumber.  
"C'mon dude! (Your country name) agrees with me," America reasoned.  
"I could care less either way; it doesn't mean I agree with you," you retorted.  
"Aw, come on!" You sat up straight and shot a death glare at him.  
"Leave the lass alone, America. Ca' yeh see she doesn't want teh be a part of et?" You were a bit astonished to see Scotland jump into the conversation. Normally he just sat there with a cigar in his mouth, taking everything in.  
You slightly nodded at him, trying to show your appreciation.  
"But... (Your c/n)...," America groaned with your name on his tongue.  
You simply shook your head and stood up. "I believe I'm done here." You walked towards the door, shooting a glare at Germany, making sure he wouldn't speak up about your actions. He stayed quiet, and you opened the door and left.  
After closing the door, you sighed and went over to the lobby area in the building. A coffee maker caught the corner of your eye, and you decided to wake yourself up.  
You walked over to the coffee maker and looked around for a cup. It didn't take long for you to find one, as they were conveniently placed behind it. You checked what kind of coffee it was and filled your cup with the hot liquid.  
You saw a flash of red reflect off of the coffee pot, and you turned around to find a pair of brilliant emerald eyes watching you with amusement, only inches away.  
You jumped slightly, "Oh. Ah, hello, Scotland." You could feel your cheeks flush, realizing how close he was.  
"Afternoon, lass," he replied. He was silent for a moment, then he asked, "Somethin' wrong?"  
"Ah... no, nothing." You turned your head, trying to think of something to change the subject.  
He could see right through you and pressed on, "Hm?"  
After a moment, you turned back. "I just wanted to thank you." You casually sipped at your coffee, then grimaced. It wasn't the best coffee you'd ever had. You set the coffee down.  
"For," he asked.  
"For sticking up for me." He smiled a bit, "It's just common courtesy, lass."  
You smiled as well and said, "I don't believe we've properly met." You stuck your hand out and introduced yourself," I'm (f/n) (l/n), personification of (c/n)."  
He shook it after a moment. "Allistor Kirkland."  
You smiled at the red-head and he smiled back.  
"Hey, um... so, w-would you like to g-go get some uh... coffee together sometime...?" You tried your best not to stutter and blush, but you failed. Miserably.  
He raised an eyebrow. "Are yeh asking me oot on a date, Miss (l/n)?"  
"Ah," You felt your cheeks get a bit warmer, "n-not exactly. I just wanted to as a way o-of saying 'thank you'." You smiled a bit and said, "And you can just call me (f/n)."  
He smirked and said, "Well then, (f/n)," he deepened his accent, "when exactly did yeh want teh do tha'?"  
You could still feel the blush on your cheeks, "Um... w-well, when are you free?"  
"I'm free righ' now, lass."  
You smiled. "Would you like to...?"  
He also smiled, "I know a good coffee shop tha' isn't too far from here."  
You chuckled. "Alright, lead on."  
You got there after about a ten minute walk and got your coffee. At first, he protested when you paid, but you clearly stated that you wanted to, and that he couldn't convince you not to.  
You both sat down at a table outside near the shop and started to talk. It turned out that you both had a lot in common.  
After a half an hour or so, Allistor said, "Well, color me impressed, lass."  
You blushed and tilted your head, confused. "H-huh?"  
"Most people are to afraid teh approach me, and here yeh are havin' coffee with me." The red-head smiled, his emerald eyes sparkling.  
You could feel yourself blush a bit more, "Wh-why would people be afraid of you?"  
"Because I'm England's scary big brother." He smirked, waiting for your reaction.  
You chuckled after a moment and replied, "You're not scary. You are a good person... I can sense it."  
"Oh?" He lost his smirk and it was easy to tell that wasn't the reaction he'd expected. "What do yeh mean 'you're not scary'?! I am the merciless pirate Kirkland!"  
"Correction: you _'were'_. Time has changed you, just as time changes everything," you reasoned, smiling.  
He blushed a bit and looked away. "Th-tha's what yeh really think? I'm not a bad guy?"  
You shook your head and smiled. "I don't think you are."  
He ran his fingers through his fiery red hair. "Lass..."  
"Hm?" You were smiling.  
He was silent for a moment, then he got up, "Sorry, lass, I've g-got teh go."  
You frowned slightly, but you nodded, "Alright. It's fine, I understand."  
"W-we should do this again sometime," he said.  
You could see he was still blushing, and it made you giggle.  
"Oh, yes, we should." You smiled, feeling your cheeks flush slightly.  
"Hm... h-how 'bout we meet tomorrow night fer dinner, lass?"  
"Sure. Where would you like to meet?"  
He was silent for a moment, as if thinking. "A-at my house. I-I'll cook fer yeh."  
You smiled again at his nervousness and accepted. You traded phone numbers and addresses with him.  
"Goodbye, lass." He smiled and then jumped slightly in surprise when you hugged him.  
"Goodbye, Allistor." You hugged him a bit tighter, smiling, then let go. You looked up to see his cheeks flush for a moment.  
He turned to leave and waved at you, slightly blushing.  
You waved back smiling. 

_Tomorrow was going to be fun. You couldn't wait._


End file.
